


ULTRA V1BRAN1UM ZC-320

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T, COW-T 7, COW-T!verse, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile





	

"Frullino."  
  
Cyprian si guarda intorno, e sospira pianissimo: non vede nulla di vagamente identificabile con quella parola. Afferra un cacciavite a stella e glielo fa scivolare sotto il bordo della struttura, ormai ingombrante quanto un grosso autoveicolo a motore.  
  
"Questo non è un frullino... bah, non importa." Un lampo di luce rossastra, poi una luminosità più calda e pulsante, infine un altro _flash_ , così bianco da tendere all'azzurrino. La creazione stessa delle stelle. Cyprian ha già visto per tre o quattro volte l'intera sequenza, ma lo affascina vedere come da una chiave inglese possa creare un trapano, o un frullino da un cacciavite a stella, fondendo e riplasmando il metallo senza utilizzare la forgia o un crogiuolo. "Credo che possa andare, sì."  
  
"Perché mi chiedi attrezzi che so già che non troverò?"  
  
"Perché riforgiare quelli che ho mi costa tempo ed energia. Non posso permettermi di distrarmi _troppo_." Batte qualche colpo contro qualcosa, lì dove Cyprian non può vedere. "Quanto tempo ci resta?"  
  
"Quello che ti serve."  
  
"Cyprian."  
  
"Clun." Cyprian alza gli occhi al cielo, dimenticando che non può essere visto. "Continuare a contare i secondi che mancano al compimento delle sette settimane non ti sarà di nessun aiuto. Le stime dei cerusici erano approssimative, a dir tanto. Potrebbe tener duro per mesi, o lasciarci domani, per quanto ne sappiamo."  
  
"Ho promesso di portare a termine questo lavoro prima che sia troppo tardi."  
  
"Appunto. Non _prima che siano passati cinquanta giorni, ora di Tanit_."  
  
"Passami la vite elicoidale, va'. Quella grande."  
  
Cyprian si guarda intorno, e gli passa l'unico oggetto elicoidale nel suo campo visivo. Un istante dopo averlo fatto scivolare per terra, Clun scoppia a ridere e glielo rispedisce indietro.  
  
"Che c'è?"  
  
"Non sai distinguere un attrezzo meccanico da un attrezzo _sessuale_. Per tutti i pistoni! Solo perché ho un buco da tappare non significa che devo riempirlo con questo."  
  
Cyprian ha il buon gusto di arrossire, come si conviene a un nobile di Casa della Spada (quale è). E poi, come un nobile di Casa della Spada che si è preso parecchie libertà licenziose (quale è), sfoggia tutta la spavalderia di cui è capace, proprio mentre Clun ha finito di riforgiare il frullino in una vite adatta allo scopo.  
  
"Solo perché hai un buco da tappare al momento, non significa che non possa usare questo attrezzo su di te."  
  
Il cigolio metallico si interrompe di scatto, e Clun si lascia scivolare all'esterno del macchinario, tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte con l'avambraccio nudo. Lo guarda fisso negli occhi, ma Cyprian riesce a sostenerne lo sguardo, e alla fine è lui a distoglierlo.  
  
"Mi serve una cosa," mormora, scostando rottami e attrezzi con i piedi, in cerca, con tutta probabilità di qualcosa di utilizzabile o di riutilizzabile.  
  
"Clun, mi dispiace, io--"  
  
"Aha! Eccolo!"  
  
Clun raccoglie uno strumento da una scaffalatura a ribalta, di quelle che ha prelevato dal suo laboratorio di Qides; deve alzarlo con entrambe le mani, e quando entra nel suo sguardo visivo tutto ciò che può pensare Cyprian è che ha tutta l'aria di essere qualcosa di letale.  
  
"ULTRA V1BRAN1UM ZC-320. Non mi azzardo a farlo funzionare, è pur sempre qualcosa che ho costruito a Qides," dice, impugnandolo a mo' di fucile. "Premi il grilletto, e il circuito idraulico entra in funzione senza fermarsi per trenta minuti. La sequenza dei movimenti e delle velocità viene generata a caso dalla temperatura della stanza in cui viene usato; e funziona in rotazione, rivoluzione, precessione, come il moto degli astri."  
  
Solo allora Cyprian nota la forma della terminazione dell'attrezzo, e non c'è modo di nascondere il rossore delle proprie guance. Per un terribile istante, si figura come vittima di quello strumento. Per un altro, inquietantissimo momento, che arriva subito dopo, si immagina di impugnarlo lui stesso.  
  
"No, non lo userei, sono d'accordo," balbetta, cercando di essere ragionevole. "E poi... distrarti... non ci servirebbe per completare la nostra missione, no?"  
  
Clun si batte una mano sulla fronte, lasciando penzolare nell'altra il suo attrezzo, prima di riporlo su uno dei pochissimi ripiani ancora non ingombri di due strati di cianfrusaglie metalliche. "No, hai ragione. Ma mi è servito prendermi una pausa." Abbassa gli occhi, sembrando ancora più piccolo di quanto già non appaia, nonostante l'esperienza di cui fa uso. "Sei molto bello quando sei imbarazzato."  
  
Cyprian si schiarisce la voce. "Ti cerco qualcosa? Cioè, provo a cercarti qualcosa, che si rivelerà essere un pezzo non utile da trasformare in qualcos'altro?" Clun non risponde, e decide di mettergli le mani sulle spalle per risolvere la loro tensione, e poi di lasciare un bacio sulla sua fronte. "Sai cosa? Dovresti dormire un po'," propone Cyprian. "A mente fresca lavorerai meglio, e io nel frattempo posso provare a mettere un po' d'ordine qui, dividendo i cacciavite per forma e tutto il resto per lunghezza. Tu non hai bisogno di me, solo di qualcosa su cui appoggiarti."  
  
"Forse sì," mormora Clun. "Ma tu quando riposerai?"  
  
"Non ho bisogno di riposare. Non devo sciogliere metalli a duemila gradi e poi raffreddarli sotto zero, non devo martellare lastre di acciaio per dar loro forme che non ho mai concepito neppure con la febbre alta."  
  
"Non sono convinto."  
  
"Saltare un po' di sonno non mi ucciderà. Sarà come andare alla caccia di Metacomet di taverna in taverna, fino a trovare quella in cui è crollato per aver bevuto oltre il limite. Ma molto meno faticoso." Cyprian ridacchia, e Clun finalmente alza lo sguardo. "Quando tutto sarò finito, torneremo su Qides, e mi mostrerai tutti i modelli precedenti dell'ULTRA V1BRAN1UM. Perché so che li hai creati." Clun diventa ancor più scuro, sotto la pelle già scura. "Perché ce la faremo. Quando tutto sarà finito. Te lo prometto."  
  
"Quando tutto sarà finito," ripete Clun. La sua fiducia in se stesso, in ciò che può creare scaldando e raffreddando i metalli tra le sue mani, è più che mai scossa e precaria; ma si ripete più e più volte quelle parole nella mente, fino a riempirla completamente e lasciare che nessun altro pensiero intervenga.


End file.
